A Perfect Contradiction: The Confession of Hogwarts Joke Master
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Apa jadinya bila pemuda badung sekaliber Fred Weasley menyukai gadis galak taat hukum seperti Hermione Jean Granger? Pengakuan cinta yang membuat detak nadi dan debar jantung menggila, jawabannya.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger &amp; Fred Weasley.

**Rating:** T

Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk Gadis Pendongeng dan para _reviewer_.

* * *

"Perbudakan! Makan malam ini dibuat dari hasil perbudakan!"

Menarik napas dari sela-sela gigi, Hermione Jean Granger memelototi sepinggan daging angsa panggang yang masih menguarkan uap hangat berkepul-kepul. Dua manik cokelat hangatnya mendelik galak seakan-akan setengah berharap makanan kaya lemak itu bakal bertransformasi menjadi unggas gila yang siap sedia bertempur dengannya.

"Ooo, jangan berlebihan begitu, Hermione," Ronald Bilius Weasley, salah satu anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor sekaligus sobat laki-laki paling menjengkelkan yang pernah dimiliki Hermione mengeduk sesendok acar siput sebelum menelan utuh masakan asam berlendir tersebut dengan kekuatan mengejutkan.

Menjilati lelehan minyak zaitun yang berleleran menetesi ujung bibir, pemuda berambut merah api itu kembali mengoceh, tak peduli sama sekali jika igauan mulut penuhnya menyebabkan sisa-sisa kepala siput bercipratan ke mana-mana.

"Peri rumah ditakdirkan untuk bekerja tak kenal lelah tanpa bayaran, Err-mai-nee. Lagipula, mereka suka dan bahagia bisa diperbudak manusia," sembur Ron logis, tetap memasang ekspresi percaya diri meskipun Hermione melemparkan tatapan yang bisa membuat Lord Voldemort jatuh pingsan dan tak bangun-bangun lagi.

"Itu karena mereka sudah dicuci otak, Ron," gertak Hermione naik darah, menggebrakkan telapak tangan di atas papan daun meja bertaplak keemasan, menggulingkan botol selai kismis yang hendak dioleskan Ron di atas tumpukan roti goreng.

Menuding muka bertotol-totol Ron dengan acungan telunjuk, gadis berambut cokelat sangat lebat yang selalu menyapu bersih semua nilai terbaik itu marah-marah tak karuan. Berkotek-kotek menggelegar dengan volume suara yang menyaingi guntur kilat yang menyambar-nyambar liar di atas langit sihir Aula Besar Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

"Karena penyihir bego pemalas seperti dirimulah, sistem busuk dan tak beradab ini berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan selama berabad-abad," Hermione menggelembung marah, berteriak-teriak dengan dengus cela panjang yang menggetarkan ruangan. Sudut mulut ketus Hermione mengeras saat Ron, alih-alih tersadar atau paling tidak tersinggung malah memandang takjub seakan-akan dirinya alien penghuni atraksi terbaru di wahana luar angkasa.

"Hei, kenapa dia mencak-mencak begitu?" Fred Weasley, salah satu kakak kembar Ron berbisik keheranan. Menyingkirkan mangkuk logam besar berisi suwiran kalkun panggang gemuk, remaja kocak bermata cokelat madu keemasan itu menjawil-jawil lengan Harry James Potter, salah satu sobat terbaik Hermione sekaligus pemimpin besar geng Trio Emas Gryffindor.

"Yah, sepertinya Hermione masih terpengaruh dengan nasib nahas yang menimpa Winky di Piala Dunia Quidditch," Harry tersenyum hambar, kedua alis hitamnya bertaut dan mengerut menyatu. Mata rabun jauh Harry berkedip di balik lensa kacamata saat menerakan kembali tragedi tragis yang menimpa Winky, peri rumah perempuan milik Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Bartemius Crouch yang dituduh menciptakan Tanda Kegelapan di angkasa.

Mengangguk pendek, Fred komat-kamit sok mengerti. Memang, sejak insiden tudingan berat sebelah yang menimpa Winky, Hermione mendadak obsesif dan tergila-gila pada kesejahteraan dan kelangsungan masa depan peri rumah. Antusiasme yang semakin menjadi-jadi setelah juara kelas setiap tahun itu menyadari keberadaan seratus peri rumah di dapur Hogwarts.

Mengisi piring penuh-penuh dengan puding susu manis, Fred mengamati konfrontasi heboh yang berlangsung di depan hidungnya. Di samping kiri, George Weasley, saudara kembar identiknya meringkuk diam, duduk puas kekenyangan. Sesekali netra cokelat muda George berpindah-pindah dari piring kotor berisi remah-remah kelembak ke guyuran hujan buatan dan awan muram temaram yang bersemayam di langit-langit ruangan.

Dilihat dari kedalaman pancaran mata, bisa dipastikan salah satu Beater andalan tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu tengah merenungkan cara membobol kantor Profesor Severus Snape, satu-satunya guru Ramuan paling sangar dan berminyak yang pernah bekerja di Hogwarts.

Memang, guna memperkuat khasiat dahsyat Kudapan Kabur Darah Deras, si kembar Weasley membutuhkan selongsong kulit ular pohon dan perisa air empedu buaya darat bertanduk yang disimpan Snape di dalam lemari bahan ramuan.

"Kita harus segera melakukan revolusi mental serta perubahan konstruktif yang krusial, Ron. Kita juga wajib turun tangan meremajakan keadilan yang tak seimbang ini. Setidaknya, berikanlah peri rumah hak-hak yang semestinya mereka dapatkan seperti cuti sakit, jatah liburan, gaji tinggi maupun dana pensiun," semprot Hermione mantap, kedua lubang hidung dan cupingnya bergetar gusar, mengepulkan asap kemarahan penuh kebulatan tekad.

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Daripada tumbang kurang makan gara-gara memikirkan honor peri rumah, lebih baik kau menghabiskan jatah makan malam. Mubazir tahu," Ron yang bersandar sambil mengaitkan jari di atas perut menunjuk bersemangat pinggan daging angsa panggang, satu piala teh jahe dan sekeranjang roti gandum yang belum tersentuh.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak dan tidak! Aku tidak akan sudi memakan masakan yang dihasilkan dari perbudakan tak berperikemanusiaan!" tegas Hermione galak, bersikeras mengeluarkan suara marah kendati perut dan organ pencernaannya menggeram kelaparan.

"_Bloody Hell_, Hermione. Kalau kau tak mau melahap masakan buatan peri rumah, lalu apa yang akan kau makan? Bangkai kuskus yang disembelih Hagrid?" sindir Ron penuh penghinaan, jemari kurusnya yang berlumuran saus tiram dengan santai mengeruk potongan jeruk terakhir di dalam mangkuk.

"Ya, lebih baik begitu," dengus Hermione angkuh, mata cokelat tajamnya menyipit berbahaya sewaktu Ron mengangkat kedua bahu dengan gerakan impresif.

"Serius? Kau tak tergoda dengan makanan penutup lezat ini? Lihat, ada apel karamel, donat selai, tar labu kuning," Ron menurunkan tekanan suara saat Hermione melontarkan tatapan maut yang mengingatkan akan sorot mematikan Ular Basilisk, reptil raksasa milik pendiri asrama Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin yang meneror dan menghantui Hogwarts di tahun kedua mereka.

"Ron benar, Hermione. Kau tak akan mendapat keuntungan apapun jika puasa makan seperti ini," Fred menyuarakan pendapat dengan suara semanis cokelat. Setitik kekhawatiran aneh menyelusup di benak saat Hermione menggeleng konstan, menolak mentah-mentah sepiring puding leher angsa yang ditawarkan.

"Tidak, tidak dan sekali lagi tidak," Hermione menekuk dagu, merasa jengkel pada diri sendiri saat kedua ujung bibir Fred menurun ke bawah, mengguratkan ringisan sedih menyakitkan yang mengiris relung hati terdalam.

Untungnya, sebelum Hermione terhanyut lebih jauh dalam perasaan bersalah yang tak bisa didefinisikan, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore merangsek maju ke podium.

Membuka kedua tangan keriput lebar-lebar, penyihir penting dan istimewa yang tercatat sebagai Ketua Konfederasi Sihir Internasional itu berancang-ancang menyampaikan pidato menarik yang selalu dilakoni di setiap pesta awal tahun ajaran.

Menegakkan telinga, Hermione memperhatikan ceramah Profesor Dumbledore di sela-sela gerujuk hujan dan ratapan perut yang berkeruyukan. Menatap penuh konsentrasi ke mimbar utama, gadis kelahiran Muggle biasa dengan bakat sihir luar biasa itu mendengarkan setajam mungkin. Berpura-pura tak menyadari intensitas tatapan spekulatif yang berpendar dari iris cokelat emas Fred Weasley.

Master lelucon Hogwarts yang pelan tapi pasti membuat detak nadi dan jantung Hermione bernyanyi...

* * *

"Kalau begini caranya, aku yakin pelan tapi pasti Hermione akan kurang gizi, dehidrasi dan tak berenergi."

Bergelung seperti kucing di atas kursi berlengan bersayap, Lavender Brown, gadis penjual gosip yang sejak musim panas lalu berkesempatan berkencan dan berpacaran dengan Ron berdecak-decak bersimpati.

Celakanya, kernyitan cemas yang mengerutkan dahi jenong Lavender berbanding terbalik dengan dengusan remeh kekasihnya yang sedari tadi asyik mengemut Napas Merica, gula-gula berempah yang membuat si pemakan menyembur-nyemburkan api naga dari mulut dan hidung setiap lima detik sekali.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Lav. Mungkin Hermione ingin bergabung dengan kelompok penari tengkorak. Kau tahu kan, rombongan orkes keliling yang katanya akan disewa Dumbledore untuk meramaikan Pesta Halloween bulan depan," ucap Ron seenaknya, mengetuk-ngetukkan waslap bau ke salah satu sisi hidung panjang yang melepuh gosong terbakar api Napas Merica.

Berdiri beradu bahu di dekat rak perapian yang mendedas dan menyala-nyala cerah, Fred dan George bertukar pandang suram dengan alis terangkat. Rupanya, rencana puasa makan yang dicanangkan Hermione bukan ancaman kosong atau cerita isapan jempol belaka.

Bahkan jika dirunut dari informasi Lavender yang notabene merupakan teman sekamar Hermione, putri tunggal pasangan dokter gigi terkemuka itu sudah melakukan banyak pemberontakan tak masuk di akal. Mulai dari membentuk lembaga swadaya masyarakat S.P.E.W (_Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare)_ atau Perkumpulan Untuk Peningkatan Kesejahteraan Peri Rumah, hingga tindakan ekstrem berupa penolakan fasilitas sekolah.

"Setiap malam, Hermione tak mau tidur di ranjang yang disiapkan peri rumah. Ia lebih suka mentransfigurasi jepit rambut menjadi matras empuk," Lavender mengguncang rambut ikal panjang yang menjulur sampai ke pinggang.

Menarik napas secara berlebihan, tampak senang bukan buatan karena celotehan bisingnya menuai perhatian, gadis berkulit sehalus bunga violet putih itu terus berbicara gembar-gembor, membocorkan tingkah edan yang dilakukan Hermione beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Kalian tahu bukan kalau Hermione menolak menyantap makanan hasil kerja keras peri rumah?" Lavender berbisik cepat, melirik sekilas Hermione yang berdiam di sudut jauh Ruang Rekreasi, tepat di bawah siku-siku tancapan obor yang berpijar membara.

Tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan serombongan anak-anak tingkat enam yang mengobrol ramai penuh semangat, jemari Hermione yang mencengkeram pena bulu burung cenderawasih bergerak ligas menulis esai Sejarah Sihir tentang Pertemuan Penyihir Eropa Abad Pertengahan. Di atas meja berkaki cakar yang ditempati, segebung perkamen tumpang tindih bertumpukan dengan satu paket buku besar penuh mantra-mantra sulit.

"Untuk menyumpal penghuni perut yang kelaparan, Hermione bahkan mempertimbangkan menyantap pakan ternak seperti dedak dan Owl Treat," kata Lavender geleng-geleng kepala. Jika dedak merupakan serbuk halus kulit padi yang biasa dimakan ayam, Owl Treat merupakan penganan khusus burung hantu kaum penyihir.

"Yeah, dan untungnya petaka menyedihkan tersebut tak terjadi setelah Harry bergegas mengutus Hedwig ke rumah orangtua Hermione agar mereka secepatnya mengirim camilan rendah lemak dan sepanci masakan rumah rendah kalori," Ron menggerutu cemas, mengedikkan kepala ke bangku sebelah, tempat di mana Harry mengerut berkonsentrasi memainkan Jentikan Meletup bersama tiga teman sekamarnya, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan dan Neville Longbottom.

Menoleh cepat di sela-sela siulan kaget George, Fred mengawasi profil Hermione yang tenggelam di bawah cahaya api lentera. Fred merasa kekhawatiran mencekik leher dan menusuk jantung saat bola matanya menangkap perubahan signifikan yang terjadi di diri adik kelasnya.

Selain lebih kurus dan letih dari sebelumnya, wajah Hermione yang biasanya gemerlapan bak berlian kini sepucat dan sehampa batu pualam. Bayangan lingkaran ungu kehitaman memayungi sepasang mata cokelat memikat. Manik hangat yang malam ini tampak lebih redup dan buram dari biasanya.

"Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain membayar dua Sickle perak untuk membeli lencana S.P.E.W. Habisnya, Hermione cenderung terkena serangan sewot jika kiprah konyolnya diutak-atik," ucap Ron sepintas lalu, memainkan tanpa minat kotak berlapis enamel yang berisi seperangkat alat untuk menumbuhkan tompel berbulu dan tahi lalat berambut.

Tangan Fred yang tadinya tergenggam ringan langsung terkepal kencang mendengar tanggapan standar yang diberikan adik kandungnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Fred menginjak tulang kering Ron, membuat pemuda berkaki panjang itu melonjak-lonjak kesakitan.

"Dia teman akrabmu, Ron. Seharusnya kau berpikir sekuat-kuatnya, mengail dan menggali berbagai cara agar dia kembali berpikiran sehat dan makan sempurna seperti sediakala," hardik Fred naik pitam, amarah menggelitik membuat geraham dan gigi belakangnya mengertak gusar.

"Teman sih teman. Tapi Hermione bisa menjadi berang-berang pemberang yang lebih galak dari beruang kalau keinginannya ditentang," Ron bergumam dengan lagak kurang senang, mengurut-urut tulang kaki yang sedikit retak.

Di dekat Ron, bergulung lengket seperti ulat keket, Lavender yang merajuk dan merengut manja menyarungkan semua cacian saat melihat bayangan gelap riak kemarahan melintasi iris cokelat madu keemasan Fred.

Beranjak meninggalkan Ron yang bergumam marah-marah dan saudara kembarnya yang tersenyum malas, Fred mendaki tangga spiral menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Melempar pandang khawatir terakhir kali ke sosok kuyu Hermione yang terbenam di antara gebungan buku-buku, Fred menetaskan satu rencana besar untuk mengembalikan pola makan Hermione.

Salah satu murid paling top di Hogwarts yang pelan tapi pasti membuat detak nadi dan jantungnya bernyanyi...

* * *

Bersimpuh di landasan baju zirah bisu yang tak hobi bernyanyi, Hermione menggelar buku _Kekuatan Gelap: Penuntun Pertahanan Diri_. Akhirnya, setelah pontang-panting mencari dan mondar-mandir di sekeliling kastil, Hermione bisa menemukan lokasi tenang dan nyaman untuk membaca, jauh dari kebisingan yang bisa menulikan telinga.

Memang, jelang perayaan besar seperti Halloween yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa minggu lagi, patung setelan logam tentara Hogwarts memiliki kebiasaan bernyanyi ribut, mendendangkan koor lagu-lagu horor mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk siswa manapun tegak serabutan.

Sayangnya, keinginan Hermione menyepi sembari melahap buku tanpa disertai nyanyian berdeguk menyeramkan menemui sedikit ganjalan. Belum selesai membaca satu halaman, sesosok bayangan menghalangi cahaya yang dipantulkan visor baju zirah. Mendongak tajam, Hermione menyingsingkan lengan baju, bersiap-siap menyemprot penyihir kurang kerjaan yang nekat mengganggu agenda membaca.

Mulut dan lidah Hermione mendadak terkunci seakan-akan terserempet Mantra Langlock saat matanya bertabrakan dengan wajah cerah Fred yang tersenyum ramah. Tak menunggu dipersilahkan, Fred menjatuhkan diri di samping Hermione, duduk nyaman berdempetan di atas landasan.

Untuk beberapa saat, dua muda-mudi itu tak saling berkata-kata, hanya duduk diam dalam keheningan padat yang merayapi ruangan. Namun, jika Hermione menjelajahi huruf sambung kecil-kecil yang berbaris rapi di helaian buku, Fred menatap teman duduknya dengan ketekunan yang membuat resah. Tatapan memohon perhatian yang pada akhirnya memaksa Hermione menutup rapat lembaran buku tebalnya.

"Nah, Fred. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada suara apa adanya, sibuk mengira-ngira di dalam hati apa gerangan kiranya yang diinginkan Fred Weasley darinya. Maklum saja, selain tak biasa-biasanya berkelintaran sendirian tanpa didampingi saudara kembarnya, sedari tadi Fred terus menatap tak habis-habis. Tatapan tanpa henti yang tak bisa dipungkiri menumbuhkan sensasi yang beresonansi sampai ke pangkal kaki.

"Darimana kau tahu aku Fred? Aku ini George," cetus Fred jahil, kilauan menggoda tercetak di wajah tampan menawan yang berbintik-bintik. Jauh di sudut kalbu, Fred merasa sedikit tersanjung karena tak seperti anak-anak Hogwarts lain, Hermione mampu menandai yang mana Fred dan yang mana George hanya dengan sekali pandang. Bahkan jika diingat-ingat, sejak perkenalan pertama mereka di kompartemen kereta Hogwarts Express, Hermione tak pernah sekalipun salah menyebut nama ataupun keliru mengenali identitas si kembar Weasley.

"Aku tahu persis kalau kau itu Fred Weasley," kata Hermione simpel, tersenyum diam-diam tatkala Fred membelalak pura-pura kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu pasti? Mum dan Dad saja sering khilaf dan tertukar," Fred berdecak terkesima, debar dadanya bergemuruh menggila ketika Hermione mengeluarkan gelak ringan yang sejuk dan berirama. Tawa semerdu alunan musik dan sebening denting kristal yang entah sejak kapan menjadi satu-satunya melodi manis yang selalu berhasil menyegarkan indra pendengaran.

"Aku punya trik tersendiri, Fred," ungkap Hermione puas, menyeringai malu-malu ketika mata Fred yang menyala seperti lentera memandang dengan sangat tertarik dan ingin tahu. Menyusuri tepi buku referensi dengan ujung jemari, Hermione mengerling gesit, mengamati keseluruhan penampilan Fred dengan teliti.

Sebenarnya jika tahu tekniknya, mengidentifikasi si kembar identik bukanlah perkara sulit. Selain aroma tubuh yang berbeda, pancaran sinar mata juga menjadi salah satu penanda. Tak seperti netra George yang bersinar biasa-biasa saja, manik terang Fred selalu terbakar obsesi, meleleh panas dengan gairah serta berkilat-kilat mengundang setiap kali bersitatap dengannya.

Tapi tentu saja Hermione tak akan pernah membocorkan metode khususnya itu. Biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia terbesar yang akan dibawa ke liang kubur. Sama seperti perasaan istimewa dan keterikatan emosional yang pelan tapi pasti mulai dirasakannya pada diri Fred Weasley.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Fred?" Hermione mengulang sopan usai hening beberapa jenak. Mengibaskan rambut ikal cokelat mengembang yang menjuntai di dekat mata, Hermione mengawasi wajah Fred yang berbinar tertarik. Wajah tampan menggoda yang sejak sepekan terakhir tak pernah berhenti mengisi mimpi dan lamunan malam hari.

"Tentu saja ada, Hermione. Aku mau kau makan normal seperti biasa. Aku mau kau menghentikan penyebaran kuesioner dan kampanye S.P.E.W," ungkap Fred tanpa malu-malu, seutas senyuman mantap mengembang di setiap sisi mulut maskulin-nya.

Memandang kaget, Hermione merapatkan bibir menjadi satu garis tipis. Sejumput kekecewaan bercokol saat pemahaman menyakitkan menjalar dan merayap di serabut otak. Rupanya, Fred sama saja seperti anggota keluarga sihir murni lainnya yang suka merendahkan makhluk lain yang dianggap tak sederajat dengan mereka.

Padahal tadinya Hermione berharap pemuda rupawan berwatak ramai sekaliber Fred Weasley berbeda dari kolega-kolega darah biru lain yang berkepala kosong dan berotak berantakan.

Nyatanya, putra kembar dinasti Weasley itu sama saja. Sama-sama tak bisa menghargai observasi dan koordinasi tak kenal lelahnya untuk meningkatkan derajat peri rumah yang selama berabad-abad dianggap sebagai warga kelas dua.

"Nah, bagaimana Hermione? Kau mau membantuku, bukan?" Fred menyeringai cepat dan nakal. Seringai kecil mengagumkan yang selama sepersekian detik membuat rona merah terang tumbuh dan menetap di tulang pipi Hermione.

Merutuki dirinya yang sempat terbuai sesaat, Hermione menghembuskan napas keras-keras lewat hidung. Melotot sengit seperti elang murka, Hermione merespon permohonan kakak kelasnya dengan kegalakan blak-blakan.

"Aku mau makan normal seperti biasa jika para peri rumah Hogwarts sudah digaji. Dan untuk S.P.E.W, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai peri rumah mendapat hak suara dan menduduki kursi penting di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-makhluk Gaib Kementerian Sihir Inggris," tukas Hermione keras kepala, dengan brutal menjejalkan buku acuan pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang urung dibaca ke dalam tas sekolah.

"Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Mengkampanyekan perubahan nasib peri rumah cuma perbuatan sia-sia. Tak ubahnya mempertahankan air dalam genggaman tangan," keluh Fred serius tanpa berbelit-belit, kedua mata cokelat kuningnya mengerut risau memperhatikan tubuh Hermione yang lesu dan kering kerontang.

"Humph! Jangan asal bicara, Fred. Memangnya siapa kamu sampai-sampai berani menyatakan pendapat idiot seperti itu? Menyumbang dua Sickle perak untuk selebaran saja tidak," Hermione menyangkutkan tali tas sandang, berkelit tangkas dan tajam saat Fred berniat mencekal lengan kanan.

Meluncur secepat peluru meriam lepas kendali, Hermione melesat pergi tanpa berbasa-basi. Meniti tangga melingkar dengan hidung terangkat tinggi ke atas, Hermione meninggalkan lawan bicaranya yang terpaku membeku di atas undakan batu baju zirah.

Terdiam bagai patung, Fred menatap tak berdaya punggung tegak Hermione yang berlalu lenyap dari pandangan. Cedera hati serius seakan-akan menghantam tubuh Fred saat gema suara ketus dan dingin Hermione berdengung kembali di telinga.

_"Memangnya siapa kamu, Fred Weasley? Siapa kamu?"_

Beranjak mendekati jendela tinggi berlampu obor, Fred memandang muram matahari merah darah yang terbenam di garis batas cakrawala. Jauh di ujung pandangan, cumi-cumi raksasa mengapung malas di atas permukaan air Danau Hitam yang berkilat sejernih kaca. Sungut dan tentakel berlendir hewan moluska laut itu teracung timbul tenggelam, menyambut sebuntal roti kadet yang disebarkan anak-anak tahun terakhir yang berkerumun di dekat semak perdu berbunga dadu.

_"Memangnya siapa kamu, Fred Weasley? Siapa kamu?"_

Mencermati sekumpulan burung belibis yang terbang melingkar di antara dahan-dahan pepohonan ara abyssina, tinju Fred melengkung saat kesedihan getir menerjang sukma.

Ya, Hermione benar. Saat ini dia memang bukan siapa-siapa.

Bukan siapa-siapanya Hermione...

Bersandar murung, Fred menatap kosong lorong gelap tangga melengkung di mana keharuman vanila karamel khas Hermione masih melumuri udara. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup indah yang sudah berlangsung selama enam belas tahun, Fred Weasley, salah satu master lelucon Hogwarts yang populer dan terkenal menginginkan hal lain di luar barang-barang konyol yang dirakitnya.

Hak dan kesempatan untuk menjadi satu-satunya pria paling penting dan berarti dalam hidup Hermione...

* * *

Duduk melantur dengan tangan menyangga kepala di samping jendela berangka kaca kelas Sejarah Sihir, Fred Weasley membiarkan lamunan kosong dan imajinasi liar berkeliaran ke sembarang arah.

Jika Fred melamun tak peduli, saudara kembarnya George Weasley dan sahabat erat mereka, Lee Jordan bertingkah lebih frontal. Sedari bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, dua pemuda jenaka itu geladak geluduk gelindingan bermain perang-perangan dengan memakai tongkat sihir buatan. Sesekali Lee berteriak-teriak bising saat tongkat sihir palsu miliknya berciap-ciap keras, berubah jadi ayam kate sinting yang mematuk-matuk lapar ujung jempol kaki.

Profesor Cuthbert Binns sendiri seolah tuli atau tak mau peduli dengan suara gaduh keramaian dan kerusuhan yang terjadi tepat di depan mata kepalanya. Melayang ringan di samping papan tulis yang disesaki tulisan tangan mirip cacing kepanasan, guru hantu itu mengoceh sendirian, membahas tanpa henti disertasi membosankan tentang Konvensi Sihir Internasional Tahun Dua Belas Delapan Puluh Sembilan.

Sejak dulu, Sejarah Sihir memang sudah disepakati anak-anak Hogwarts sebagai mata pelajaran paling menjemukan yang pernah ada di dunia. Saking jenuhnya, penghuni kelas memilih menggeleser ngiler daripada mendengarkan suara kering mendesah Profesor Binns yang sama jeleknya dengan musik gergaji yang rutin dimainkan orkes hantu di perayaan Halloween dan Pesta Ulang Tahun Kematian.

"Kau tak mau ikut main perang-perangan bersama kami, Fred?" George mengetuk tajam bahu saudara kembarnya, menyadarkan Fred yang menatap hampa ke luar jendela, memandang kosong alam bebas yang bermandikan siraman cahaya surya.

Menggeleng samar tanpa menolehkan kepala, Fred mengerang enggan. Manik cokelat emasnya tertumbuk samar ke ujung lis atap; tempat di mana dahan-dahan rimbun sycamore melambai-lambai riang, mendesah berkeresak terserimpet angin bulan kesepuluh yang menyentak-nyentak.

"Kalau kau tak mau main perang-perangan, bagaimana kalau kita menyelinap menghindar keluar kelas?" George merendahkan suara dengan nada berkonspirasi, menunjuk pangkal pohon scycamore yang selalu mereka panjat jika tak tahan lagi menatap tampang keriput Profesor Binns yang mirip fosil dinosaurus kering.

"Fred? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" George yang seumur-umur tak pernah diabaikan mencolek pundak saudara kembarnya yang diam terbengong-bengong. Menggeliat lemas, Fred mengeluh keras-keras hingga terdengar sampai ke depan kelas sebelum membenamkan wajah ke rengkuhan lengan.

Baik-baik saja? Astaga, tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja. Seharian ini otak jitunya dipenuhi kemasygulan dan pergulatan kalang-kabut yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir pada kondisi kesehatan Hermione yang semakin memprihatinkan.

Fred yakin, jika ia tak segera bertindak akurat dan cepat dengan logika dingin, gadis manis penuh senyum yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama itu bakal berakhir sebagai salah satu anggota baru grup penari tengkorak. Atau paling banter menggantikan posisi patung Lachlan si Kurus, patung ceking kerempeng yang terpajang di sudut kepala tangga koridor lantai tujuh.

Meletakkan dagu di atas tangan yang terlipat, Fred menarik secarik kertas kalkir yang nyaris robek-robek dipatuk ayam jadi-jadian Lee Jordan. Mencelupkan pena bulu kusut ke bak Tinta Koreksi Sendiri, Fred menggambar-gambar asal motif pakis dan geometris sampai membentuk guratan tak beraturan. Di setiap coretan, pemuda berambut semerah curahan bunga api itu menumpahkan semua ganjalan yang bersarang, menyesak serta memadat di rongga dadanya.

Beban kegelisahan bergelora yang ditimbulkan oleh dara keras kepala yang mulai menyita perhatiannya.

Pemikir besar berakhlak terpuji yang jelas-jelas sangat berbeda dengan dirinya...

Ya, tanpa memakai kaca pembesar, lensa mikroskop berdaya pembesar tinggi atau alat bantu optik lainnya pun, manusia waras dan normal bisa melihat kekontrasan yang terpampang bebas di antara mereka.

Sebagai biang kerok keonaran dan penghibur ulung paling disegani, Fred alergi bergaul dan berdekat-dekatan dengan tetek bengek tak berguna yang dinamakan tata tertib sekolah. Bahkan, sejak awal tahun ajaran pertamanya, ia sudah menjelma menjadi sosok inspirasional fenomenal bagi kalangan pelanggar peraturan.

Tradisi gemar mengacau dan melanggar batas tersebut tentu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Hermione. Tak hanya tersohor sebagai gadis kaku yang selalu memenuhi standar baku dan kaidah tingkah laku, penyihir sok ngebos yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh itu juga hafal luar kepala semua aturan sekolah dari depan ke belakang. Keistimewaan aneh yang terkadang membuat anak-anak badung tak normal seperti dirinya berdecak-decak keheranan.

Jadi, menilik perbedaan panjang yang terpentang, kenapa juga dirinya harus lintang pukang dan tunggang langgang seperti ini? Kelimpungan siang dan malam memikirkan kondisi kesehatan Hermione?

Padahal, jika ditelaah lebih lanjut, ia tak akan rugi jika Hermione menginap permanen di Ruang Kesehatan karena kurang gizi. Bahkan, jika dikaji lebih mendalam, ia tak akan mengalami masalah berarti jika Hermione berakhir di truk derek pengangkut rombongan penari tengkorak.

Sayangnya, di luar karakter orisinal yang biasa, Fred merasa rugi luar biasa jika tak mampu menyadarkan dan menyelamatkan Hermione. Junior kepala batu dengan perilaku sekaku ratu yang perlahan tapi pasti menjelma menjadi sosok penting dan berarti di dalam kehidupan...

"Kau naksir Hermione, ya?" George mendadak menyembur, nyengir senang saat Fred tersedak terkejut. Belum sempat Fred membuka mulut, Lee yang diam-diam menguping ikut-ikutan urun pendapat. Mengangguk-angguk mengesankan di sela-sela kegiatan membebat jempol kaki yang diembat si ayam, pemuda sableng berwajah bersemangat yang senang melucu itu terbahak-bahak ringan, mentertawakan Fred yang memerah jengah.

"Ha! Tadinya kupikir Snape meracuni dan mengoplos minumanmu dengan Cairan Linglung dan Bingung. Habisnya, kau sepekan terakhir ini memboroskan waktu, tenaga dan pikiran dengan melamun, melamun dan melamun. Ternyata, kau gila karena jatuh cinta," sembur Lee sok tahu, menyambar sebungkus gula-gula tikus yang mencicit berisik.

Menjejalkan segumpal manisan tinggi kalori ke dalam mulut, komentator tetap pertandingan Quidditch Hogwarts itu bercuap-cuap melanjutkan monolog menggebu-gebunya.

"Berani taruhan, kau pasti sudah suka padanya sejak awal pertemuan pertama, bukan?" Lee menyeringai seperti badut gila, memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang disesaki barisan tikus celurut mungil yang berciut-ciut ribut.

Bersandar ke kursi dan menjungkitkannya, berusaha tak mempedulikan senyum gigi berkilau Lee yang menjengkelkan, Fred merenungkan tudingan teman baiknya. Mungkinkah dirinya sebenarnya sudah menyukai Hermione sejak pertemuan pertama? Kenangan pertemuan yang tergeser minggir dan tergusur keluar dari pikiran karena kesibukan merancang rencana pembentukan toko lelucon?

Mau tak mau, ucapan menohok Lee menghidupkan ingatan yang terpendam di sudut terdalam. Memuntir tongkat sihir hingga menimbulkan semprotan roket yang membakar peta dinding (insiden menggegerkan yang lagi-lagi tak diacuhkan Profesor Binns yang setia bersenandung dengan nada sumbang), Fred mengingat kembali memori perjumpaan perdana dengan Hermione di kompartemen kereta Hogwarts Express.

Empat tahun lalu, di saat ia dan George sedang mengobrol kecil sembari mengagumi tarantula berbisa yang dibawa Lee, Hermione mendadak muncul di ambang pintu kompartemen yang setengah terbuka. Menggandeng Neville Longbottom, bocah darah murni dengan daya ingat seperti kuali bocor, Hermione menegapkan diri dengan bangga, tampak tak takut menghadapi tiga pelajar senior yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Halo, aku Hermione Jean Granger dan ini temanku, Neville Longbottom. Begini, ada yang ingin ditanyakan Neville pada kalian," Hermione menyenggol lengan Neville yang merepet gugup. Bertolak belakang dengan Hermione yang berdiri berani dan tak terintimidasi, si gemuk cengeng Neville berkedut-kedut ketakutan, jemari penuh keringatnya menarik-narik panik topi hitam berujung kerucut hingga nyaris terbelah dua.

"Apa... apa kalian... melihat kodok betung milikku? Trevor?" Neville bertanya tergagap-gagap, wajah bundar kekanakannya yang biasanya dihiasi rona merah sehat berubah sepucat perkamen.

Sebagai keturunan generasi darah murni, Neville tentu mengetahui secara pasti popularitas universal si kembar sebagai tukang bikin masalah. Jadi, tidak heran jika tak seperti Hermione yang menatap tegas dan mantap, Neville membentengi diri dengan merapat mutlak ke dinding pintu kompartemen, bersiap-siap kabur secepat kilat jika keadaan dirasa mulai tak menguntungkan.

"Tidak. Kami tidak melihat Trevor," cetus Fred segera, sedikit ternganga melihat pose Hermione yang terlalu angkuh untuk kategori anak sebelas tahun. Setengah mengerling kotak tarantula yang terbuka, Fred mengangkat laba-laba besar berbulu yang sedianya bakal ditangkarkan Lee di kedalaman Hutan Terlarang.

"Mungkin tarantula manis ini melihatnya. Coba saja kau bertanya padanya," tantang Fred tanpa berpikir, sebelah sudut mulutnya naik membentuk lengkungan senyum humoris. Di kursi seberang, George dan Lee terkekeh mendukung, memandang dua tamu tak diundang mereka dengan sorot bergelora penuh antisipasi.

Alih-alih menjerit ngeri melengking atau kabur terbirit-birit ke pojok lokomotif, Hermione mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata. Memicingkan mata menatap hewan karnivora raksasa yang merayap terpeleset-peleset, Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang dan perlahan sebelum mengetuk tubuh berbulu si laba-laba dengan pucuk tongkat sihir.

"Apa kodok betung bernama Trevor ada di kompartemen ini?" Hermione berkata agak agresif, matanya mengerut di sudut saat makhluk berbuku-buku berkaki delapan itu menggelengkan kepala jeleknya yang bercapit.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Trevor?" desah Hermione putus asa, menyentakkan kepala ke luar kompartemen saat kaki berbulu si predator menunjuk arah utara.

"Oh, di gerbong Slytherin, rupanya," Hermione bergumam kering, kembali menepuk punggung tarantula seraya membisikkan mantra yang seumur-umur tak pernah didengar Fred. Mengibaskan rambut cokelat amburadul yang tergerai lepas, Hermione melemparkan senyum berterima kasih yang mekar dan indah. Senyum secerah mentari yang selama beberapa jenak membuat lidah Fred kelu dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Apa kau bisa bicara dan mengerti bahasa hewan?" Lee bertanya cepat-cepat, suaranya dipenuhi keingintahuan menggila. Membolak-balik tarantula yang bertengger malas di punggung tangan Fred, pemuda berkulit gelap itu mendesis bertubi-tubi, berharap setengah mati hewan peliharaannya mau berdiskusi dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara dalam bahasa hewan. Aku saja baru tahu diriku penyihir awal musim panas ini," Hermione menggeleng tidak sabar, menarik tangan basah Neville yang ternganga tolol.

"Lalu, apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada si manis tarantula?" jerit Lee pura-pura histeris, mata sehitam manik musangnya menggelinding meneliti si laba-laba betina yang mengunyah-ngunyah bosan.

"Aku hanya menerapkan mantra biasa yang ada di dalam buku _Kutukan dan Mantra Kuno yang Terlupakan_," urai Hermione anggun, mengangguk meminta diri sebelum menutup pintu kompartemen dengan sedikit empasan berdebam.

"Busyet. Mantra biasa katanya? Aku yakin, separuh siswa tahun terakhir saja belum tentu bisa menguasai mantra canggih dan spektakuler seperti itu," ceplos George terkesima, memandang hangat dan hormat ke tempat di mana Hermione bertengger pongah semenit sebelumnya.

"Yang paling mengherankan, ternyata dia gadis kelahiran Muggle. Kupikir hanya kalangan darah murni seperti kita yang mampu menguasai jampi-jampi tinggi," decak Lee tak habis pikir, melempar seonggok serangga hidup ke mulut bercapit tarantula yang mengatup-ngatup penuh harap.

"Kenapa harus heran? Memangnya kenapa kalau gadis kelahiran Muggle biasa bisa menguasai banyak mantra?" Fred menghardik dengan suara maut, melempar pandang sangat jengkel ke arah Lee yang terkaget-kaget. Meski terlahir dari keluarga penyihir tulen, Fred dan keenam saudaranya tidak dibesarkan dalam prinsip supremasi darah murni. Superioritas picik yang bagi sebagian kubu sihir kuno merupakan pedoman dan panutan yang harus diteladani.

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa kalau gadis kelahiran Muggle biasa bisa berjaya?" George mengulang ringan, saling bertukar seringai penuh arti dengan Lee yang mengedip misterius.

Mengerutkan bibir erat-erat, Fred memadamkan semburan api tongkat sihir dengan sekali jentikan santai. Semakin dipikirkan dalam-dalam, ia tak bisa menafikan bahwa urat sarafnya bergetar reaktif sejak pertama kali bersitatap dengan mata hangat Hermione.

Bukankah dulu ia diam-diam bersorak dan tersenyum bersyukur saat Topi Seleksi menyatakan Hermione sebagai penghuni baru Menara Gryffindor? Dan bukankah di pesta awal tahun ajaran empat tahun lalu ia nyaris menggeletakkan kepala klimis saudara nomor tiganya, Percy Ignatius Weasley ke pantat kuali menggelegak terdekat karena berani-beraninya bercengkrama akrab dengan Hermione?

Menelan ludah dalam napasnya, Fred mengenang kembali tikaman rasa sakit yang melingkupi dirinya sewaktu melihat Hermione berceloteh riang dengan Percy. Meski tahu Percy menanggapi semua pertanyaan gencar Hermione hanya dalam kapasitas sebagai Prefek Gryffindor, Fred merasa kemarahannya menggeliat-geliat seperti ular mendekam yang siap menerkam. Hanya sedikit kewarasan yang tersisa sajalah yang membuat dirinya sukses mengerem keinginan menodai muka sok resmi Percy dengan kompos tinja manusia.

Namun, preferensi memproduksi barang lelucon serta padatnya jadwal mengisengi penjaga sekolah, Argus Filch membuat Fred tak terlalu memusingkan getaran ganjil maupun kecemburuan tak terjelaskan yang menghantui diri. Tapi sekarang, seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu, perasaan kepemilikan yang membuat serabut tubuh bergetar dan berharap itu seolah menggeliat bangkit dari hibernasi panjang.

"Jangan cemas, Fred. Gejolak masa muda yang ditandai dengan perang kemauan, jebakan emosional dan gelora gairah lumrah terjadi di rentang usia kita," tutur Lee suportif, menggebuk pundak tegang sekutu terdekatnya dengan tongkat sihir tipuan yang berciap-ciap gaduh.

"Mum juga selalu berkata terkadang cinta ada karena terbiasa," sambung George bijaksana, memasukkan buklet _Sejarah Sihir Modern_ ke dalam ransel sekolah bertepatan dengan bunyi dering lonceng jam istirahat.

Cinta ada karena terbiasa...

Mencermati Profesor Binns yang meluncur lurus menembus papan tulis, Fred meringis membenarkan. Ya, bukankah pepatah usang tersebut cocok untuk memproyeksikan frase dan fragmen hati saat ini?

Cinta ada karena terbiasa...

Awalnya hanya teman biasa, namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi suka dan cinta...

Membuka pintu tinggi berpelitur, bergabung bersama gaung kebisingan yang biasa menguar di jam istirahat, Fred membiarkan kakinya melangkah ke Aula Depan. Dari berbagai sudut koridor, anak-anak berbagai tingkatan membanjir dan menghambur keluar, berjajar mengular menikmati cuaca bulan Oktober yang sedikit bersahabat.

Berjalan bersisian di kanan dan kiri, George dan Lee yang cengar-cengir terus setia merendengi hingga mereka tiba di lapangan berangin yang dihiasi langit-langit pepohonan. Meregangkan tubuh dengan nikmat seperti raja kucing yang sedang bermalas-malasan, Fred melempar tubuh ke hamparan tanah berlapis lumut empuk, diikuti dua sekongkolnya yang langsung mendengkur datar di atas permadani shamrock hijau kekuningan.

Menghayati bunyi keresak angin yang menangkap ujung jubah, Fred mendongakkan wajah, menatap langit biru menyilaukan yang menyelimuti kompleks Hogwarts. Nun jauh di atas, sekumpulan burung rajawali terbang memelintir tinggi, menyelusup mulus di antara awan yang bergulung halus.

Menarik napas sentimental, Fred memutuskan berdamai dengan suara kecil dan jujur yang mengetuk-ngetuk dinding hati. Memang, ditinjau dari tujuan jangka panjang, tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta tergila-gila di masa rawan seperti sekarang. Masa-masa di mana ia berencana mendirikan dan mengelola toko lelucon terbesar sejagat raya.

Tapi, biar bagaimanapun juga, seperti yang diteriakkan hati nurani, jatuh cinta bukanlah sebuah dosa. Cinta adalah anugerah terindah dari Sang Maha Pencipta. Emosi berharga yang jauh lebih bermakna ketimbang harta benda atau benda-benda lelucon konyol yang menyilaukan mata.

Aroma menggugah yang familier menghempaskan Fred dari benang kusut pikiran kalut yang sedikit demi sedikit terurai selesai. Secara naluriah, Fred menolehkan kepala, mencari-cari penasaran sosok manis akrab yang pelan tapi pasti mulai mendominasi isi hati.

Penjelajahan intens Fred terhenti setelah bidang penglihatannya jatuh ke pojok jalan setapak ornamental yang berkelok-kelok. Duduk setengah terlupakan di bangku taman berukir, Hermione membeber buku perpustakaan di pangkuan. Mata cekungnya bergerak tak kenal lelah, mengeja dan menyerap setiap huruf dan kalimat yang terpapar di hadapannya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, dua teman laki-laki Hermione sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jika Ron mojok menempel berdekatan dengan Lavender di pagar tangga, saling bertukar ciuman dan saliva yang tak ada habisnya, Harry mengobrol asyik dengan si pengawas binatang liar Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid.

Sesekali, di tengah aliran perbincangan, tangan Hagrid yang sebesar tutup tempat sampah menggebrak pundak ceking Harry, membuat remaja berkacamata itu jatuh sungsang berulang-ulang ke semak mulberi berbuah lebat.

Mengamati profil tirus Hermione dengan penuh perhatian dan pemikiran, Fred membulatkan sebongkah tekad. Sudah saatnya ia mengambil langkah progresif untuk menyelamatkan Hermione dari situasi penuh komplikasi. Sudah saatnya ia membuka diri dan membuang segala gengsi jika ingin mendapatkan hati Hermione.

Satu-satunya gadis manis yang berhasil membuat detak nadi dan jantungnya bernyanyi...

* * *

Bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, Fred menyeringai mengamati Hermione saat adik kelasnya itu muncul dari mulut jalan koridor perpustakaan. Membawa serangkulan buku, rambut lebat Hermione yang mirip surai singa berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya lampu artifisial labu kuning bergerigi yang tertancap rapi di samping jendela berkisi.

Menyeimbangkan posisi buku yang menggelincir licin, bibir Hermione mencibir saat mata cokelat pekat miliknya bersirobok pandang dengan Fred yang bersandar tenang di pilar pualam. Pura-pura tak terpengaruh dengan intensitas tatapan mata Fred yang menghangatkan jiwa, Hermione menengadah marah saat pemuda tahun keenam itu melintang menghadang.

"Minggir, Fred. Jangan halangi jalanku," sentak Hermione, mengutuki jantung yang berdebur seheboh gemuruh guruh sewaktu Fred tersenyum sangat nakal. Seringai menakjubkan yang semakin melengkapi pijar manik cokelat madu emas yang berkilat provokatif.

"Apa kau mau kue rempah-rempah buatanku, Hermione?" Fred mengedip ramah, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan aura mendongkol yang disemburkan juniornya. Memanfaatkan gema keroncongan perut yang mengalahkan paduan suara horor baju zirah, Fred menggoyang-goyangkan dua manisan beraroma memikat tepat di lubang hidung Hermione yang mendengus curiga.

Mengernyit mendelik, Hermione mengawasi sebal camilan menggugah selera yang menari-nari di depan mata. Sejujurnya, saat ini ia lapar luar biasa mengingat makanan sarat gizi kiriman orangtuanya sudah habis tandas sejak kemarin lusa. Namun, pengalaman bergaul selama empat tahun mengajarkannya untuk mewaspadai semua benda tak jelas yang terlahir dari tangan dingin Fred Weasley

"Ini bukan Kukis Kucing atau Pai Puffskein, kan? Aku tak mau berubah jadi binatang penuh bulu," decih Hermione sangsi, merujuk insiden yang menimpa Neville Longbottom yang berubah jadi burung kenari berbulu pasca menyantap Krim Kenari buatan si kembar Weasley. Puffskein sendiri merupakan hewan berbulu multi-warna berukuran mungil yang sering dijadikan peliharaan anak-anak dunia sihir.

"Tenang saja, Hermione. Aku jamin kue sehat ini aman dimakan," Fred mendesak sugestif, mulutnya tertarik melebar membentuk senyum memberi semangat saat Hermione menggigit ragu-ragu sekeping kue manis bertabur serbuk cengkeh dan pala.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan kue buatanku?" Fred mengembangkan dada dengan bangga, yakin sepenuhnya kalau Hermione yang terbiasa selalu tampil serba tahu tergugah dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang luar biasa.

"Ya, enak sekali," angguk Hermione sepakat, mengamati skeptis wajah Fred yang bercahaya senang. Mengunyah perlahan kue kedua, meresapi rasa unik jintan yang merasuki gigi, Hermione menumpahkan keingintahuan alami yang meraja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya bakat memasak. Dari mana kau belajar membuat kue seenak ini?"

Tertawa keras dan puas di sela deru napas, Fred melingkarkan lengan di pundak Hermione. Menyentuh ringan, seringan sayap kupu-kupu yang hinggap di kuntum bunga, Fred melilitkan ikal lebat Hermione di jemari sebelum berbisik lembut tepat di lubang telinga Hermione yang berdenyar terkejut.

"Kalau kau mau ikut aku ke dapur, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu."

Menarik napas kikuk, Hermione menatap gugup mata Fred yang berkelap-kelip bagai embun pagi. Sorot sarat humor tajam dan kenakalan membayang di sana, membuat akal sehat dan logika Hermione nyaris merosot sepenuhnya.

Nyaris...

Sebelum pertengahan kalimat Fred mengusik akal sehat dan kewarasannya.

"Dapur? Jadi maksudmu kau menyuruh peri rumah Hogwarts memasak kue untukmu?" kecam Hermione kelewat emosional. Astaga, berani betul Fred memberikan kue kreasi peri rumah di saat pemuda berambut seterang nyala api itu mengetahui komitmen kuatnya untuk mendongkrak harkat dan martabat peri rumah.

"Whoaa, jangan salah paham, Hermione," Fred membantah santai, tersenyum tenang dan rileks meskipun Hermione melebarkan mata mengancam.

"Aku berani menggaransi seratus persen kalau kue yang kau makan barusan autentik buatanku sendiri," Fred mengacak-acak rambut berantakan Hermione yang riap-riapan sebelum melanjutkan dengan baik hati.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa ikut ke dapur Hogwarts dan melihat sendiri bakat terpendamku dalam bidang masak-memasak."

Berupaya tak memikirkan napas lembut Fred yang berbisik di telinga, Hermione berdebat hebat dalam hati, memikirkan pro dan kontra yang mengiringi. Sebagai seorang gadis banyak akal yang selalu penasaran, ajakan Fred terbilang menggiurkan. Bayangkan, kapanlagi bisa menyaksikan tukang bikin ribut sekaliber Fred Weasley memasak layaknya koki seksi yang sering dilihatnya di televisi?

Namun, lagi-lagi pesona mashyur Fred sebagai pelawak sekolah memaksa Hermione memasang perisai diri. Bagaimana jika undangan ini hanya olok-olok semata? Hanya permainan tipuan sihir atau lelucon kasar yang dilakukan Fred untuk menyindir kampanye S.P.E.W yang digagasnya?

"Ayolah, Hermione. Pergi ke dapur bersamaku tidak ada ruginya. Hitung-hitung kau bisa melihat sendiri kehidupan bahagia yang dijalani peri rumah di sana," Fred merayu dengan nada mengundang yang tersirat, menerka dengan tepat bujukan cermat yang mampu melunturkan semua keraguan adik kelasnya.

Mengangguk menerima tanpa bicara, pandangan Hermione tidak beranjak dari wajah tampan Fred yang menatap penuh harap. Ya, Fred benar. Selain bisa melihat bakat terpendam memasak sekaligus melihat langsung lokasi di mana Fred biasa mengutil dan menilep makanan, ia juga berkesempatan mensupervisi kehidupan sinting macam apa yang dilakoni barisan peri rumah Hogwarts.

"Baiklah, Fred. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke dapur Hogwarts," ucap Hermione sungguh-sungguh, menahan senyum tatkala Fred bersorak penuh semangat.

Menawarkan lengan untuk digandeng, Fred membawa Hermione menuruni tangga tinggi yang berputar-putar rapat. Setibanya di Aula Depan yang lengang dan terang benderang, Fred berbelok ke lorong kiri di bawah tangga pualam. Selama melangkah gesit dalam diam, sesekali dua remaja itu saling melirik dari ujung mata, tersenyum diam-diam saat mata mereka saling bertaut dan bertubrukan.

Netra cokelat Hermione melebar polos ketika mereka sampai di tengah selasar luas yang dipenuhi deretan potret kanvas bertema masakan. Menyeringai selicik kucing dapur, tampak terhibur dengan kekagetan komikal Hermione, Fred menggelitik buah pir hijau yang tergambar di dalam lukisan berbingkai. Selewat beberapa saat, pir gemuk tersebut terkikik geli tak terkendali sebelum bertransfigurasi menjadi pegangan pintu hijau besar.

"Nah, silahkan masuk, My Lady," Fred mendorong pintu lebar-lebar seraya membungkuk hormat, dengan sopan dan formal mempersilahkan Hermione yang ternganga-nganga untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Mengayun langkah pendek-pendek, Hermione mengitari ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi yang seumur-umur belum pernah dijelajahinya. Sejauh mata memandang, tumpukan wajan, panci pemasak dan kuali penanak beraneka ukuran meluber melimpah, berbaris teratur di lemari perabot berlaci dan di atas rak perapian yang berderak serakah.

Di sekitar meja berkaki kurus yang identik dengan meja panjang di Aula Besar, ratusan peri rumah berkostum serbet teh berlambang Hogwarts berjalan hilir-mudik kian kemari. Gerak ritmis motorik mereka berpadu bersama dentang-denting lembut panci dan kuali yang berayun-ayun lembut di atas tungku yang berderik seru.

"Dapur ini terkoneksi dengan Aula Besar. Para peri rumah menggunakan sihir ajaib mereka untuk memindahkan makanan matang dari meja dapur ke meja di atas," Fred menjelaskan tanpa diminta, tersenyum berkeliling mengamati keriuhan aktivitas di sekitarnya.

Belum sempat Hermione memberi tanggapan, sesosok peri rumah renta berhidung bawang dengan pipi kusut menggelayut muncul dari balik sulur-sulur uap beraroma sedap. Membungkuk merendah seperti seorang budak, si tetua peri rumah berkata keras-keras dengan suara parau nan hangat.

"Apa Anda lapar dan membutuhkan jatah makanan tambahan, Mr Weasley? Daging banteng panggang, jus dandelion segar atau pai kentang, mungkin?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak lapar," Fred membalas sopan, mengusap-usap perut kokoh yang serata papan. Meremas lembut bahu Hermione yang berdecak-decak jengkel (sebagai pelopor S.P.E.W, Hermione tentu tak bisa menoleransi adegan menghamba dalam bentuk apapun), Fred mengambil celemek bermotif zebra yang tergantung di kaitan dinding.

"Justru gadis manis ini yang kelaparan. Untuk itu, aku minta izin diperbolehkan memasak untuknya di dapur suci kalian," kata Fred terus terang, terus menatap Hermione dengan mata cokelat emas yang dipenuhi cahaya berkilat.

Pipi Hermione merona dan memanas seperti terbakar matahari saat menyadari gairah tak berkesudahan mewarnai iris memesona Fred yang secemerlang nyala api di perapian. Keterkejutan Hermione kian bertambah saat makhluk kecil mungil bertelinga kelelawar menghambur riang gembira tak terkira.

"Miss, ini Dobby, Miss. Miss masih ingat Dobby?" Dobby, mantan peri rumah keluarga bangsawan Malfoy yang dua tahun lalu dibebaskan Harry dari perbudakan berjingkat-jingkat senang pada tumit kecilnya. Tak seperti rekan sekerjanya yang memakai serbet Hogwarts berbentuk toga, Dobby mengenakan rompi rajutan tanpa lengan berwarna metalik berpadu celana tenis ekstra pendek. Sepasang sepatu kets motif flora melindungi tungkai kecilnya yang terbungkus kaus kaki warna-warni.

"Dobby?" Hermione tersenyum menyambut, seringai senang tertancap di relung bibir sewaktu Dobby memeluk erat sambil melompat-lompat penuh harap.

"Miss, apa Miss ke sini untuk menjenguk Dobby dan Winky?" Dobby bertanya beruntun, menuntun Hermione menuju sudut perapian batu bara, tempat di mana Winky, peri rumah perempuan yang dituduh menciptakan simbol Lord Voldemort di malam final Piala Dunia Quidditch tersedu-sedu berisik.

"Ya ampun. Apa Winky baik-baik saja?" Hermione mengerang prihatin, mendekapkan tangan ke dada saat Winky yang bernapas tergagap-gagap berputar menggila seraya menebah diri sendiri dengan botol wiski kosong yang tertebar kacau di sekitar perapian abu berpendar.

Dengan hidung meler, wajah kotor berminyak dan tenggorokan berdahak yang cegukan dari waktu ke waktu, Winky tak ubahnya boneka kecil kumal yang jelek dan menyedihkan. Sangat jauh berbeda dari kondisi apik terawat yang dipertontonkan Winky selama bekerja di kediaman Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Bartemius Crouch.

"Setelah dipecat Winky jadi peminum berat, Miss," Dobby tersenyum memelas, kedua pelupuk mata bundar hijaunya yang sebulat gundu mengerut khawatir.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, Miss. Dobby yakin Winky akan baik-baik saja," Dobby menarik napas tabah, menatap sedih kompatriotnya yang mendengkur tertidur di samping perapian.

Merenggutkan mata dari siluet morat-marit Winky yang memilukan, Dobby membimbing Hermione menuju meja bertutup beludru yang dipadati barang hasil bumi dan aneka jajanan kaki lima. Mendudukkan Hermione di kursi berkaki tinggi, peri rumah berhidung lancip itu menyorongkan seloyang kue sedap yang masih berasap.

"Miss mau biskuit jahe? Baru matang lima menit lalu," Dobby menawarkan penuh harap, sedikit tersentak saat tangan kekar Fred mengelus puncak kepalanya yang botak total.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Dobby. Biar aku saja yang memasak untuk Hermione," Fred mengedipkan sebelah mata, dengan cekatan membolak-balik daging asap goreng di atas wajan gepeng.

Menonton penuh minat, Hermione mengawasi gerakan tangkas Fred dalam menguasai seisi dapur. Kekaguman Hermione semakin berlipat saat sejumlah peri rumah memandang penuh kepercayaan, sebagian di antaranya bahkan menatap penuh hormat. Gelagat yang mengindikasikan kalau Fred diterima dengan sangat baik di antara mereka.

"Apa Fred sering memasak di dapur ini, Dobby?" Hermione bertanya main-main, menyeringai simpul melihat kesigapan Fred membuka lembaran buku _Sajian Dalam Semenit, Sungguh Ajaib! _di antara kesibukan memelintir tongkat sihir.

"Tidak, Miss. Mr Wheezy baru pertama kali memasak di tempat ini, Miss. Biasanya Mr Wheezy ke sini hanya untuk mengambil masakan jadi, Miss," lengking Dobby yakin, meletakkan kembali nampan biskuit jahe dan teko perak berisi seduhan akar ginseng ke atas meja layan.

Dada Hermione mengembang dan membuncah mendengar pengakuan Dobby. Satu demi satu tunas harapan tumbuh dan bermunculan di hatinya. Jadi, meskipun sering bertandang ke dapur Hogwarts, Fred tak pernah memasak untuk orang lain selain dirinya.

Mungkinkah Fred bertindak di luar kebiasaan karena menyimpan perasaan khusus untuknya? Mungkinkah Fred sama sepertinya? Sama-sama merasakan bahwa pertemanan biasa mereka telah menjelma menjadi rasa cinta?

"Maaf menunggu lama, My Lady," Fred berseri-seri senang, dengan cekatan menata sajian makan malam di atas meja kayu pinus. Tanpa bisa dielakkan, hidung Hermione mengendus-endus lapar, membaui telur aduk, kentang giling daging asap, sup kepala ikan dan sepinggan labu panggang bertabur keju.

"Hebat sekali, Fred. Bagaimana kau bisa memasak sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat? Padahal tadinya kupikir kau bakal memanaskan makanan beku atau memasak menu instan siap santap," puji Hermione tulus, memandang berkilauan hidangan lezat yang tumpah ruah menggoda.

"Itulah keuntungan hidup bersama ibu yang gemar memasak," kata Fred setengah mengerang setengah tertawa, menyendokkan sup kepala ikan banyak-banyak ke dalam wadah kristal.

"Sejak kecil, Mum selalu menyuruh kami membantu kegiatan di dapur. Mulai dari mengupas taoge sampai menggoreng telur," tutur Fred jujur, mengangsurkan wadah sup ikan sebelum menuangkan segelas susu kacang kedelai untuk Hermione.

"Dan, jangan lupakan juga bantuan ajaib dari tongkat sihir, kuali mengaduk sendiri serta buku panduan memasak," umbar Fred bangga, menyelipkan kembali buku _Sihir Sendiri Kejumu_ serta _Sajian Dalam Semenit, Sungguh Ajaib!_ yang sengaja dipinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah untuk mensukseskan misi mulia malam ini.

"Berjuta terima kasih, Fred. Aku tak menyangka kau mau repot-repot memasak untukku," Hermione melayangkan senyum seterang bintang malam pertama, senyum cemerlang yang membuat jantung Fred berhenti berdetak selama beberapa jenak.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu, Hermione. Jika kau masih menolak masakan buatan peri rumah Hogwarts, aku bersedia memasak setiap hari untukmu," Fred berkata stabil dengan suara yang dihiasi gemuruh penuh tekad. Menatap langsung iris cokelat Hermione yang mengerjap, Fred menuangkan maksud dan niat baiknya sebelum semua keberaniannya lenyap seperti kabut.

"Mungkin kau mengira aku kebanyakan menenggak Minuman Meracau atau apa, tapi aku serius, Hermione. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Bisa dibilang, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau mencintaiku? Jatuh cinta padaku?" ulang Hermione tak percaya, menekankan sebelah tangan ke mulut untuk menahan tangis senang yang menggelinjang di tepi tenggorokan. Air mata bercucuran tanpa suara membasahi pipi sewaktu Hermione menatap panas gairah dan cinta memuja penuh damba yang terpancar di mata cokelat emas Fred yang bersinar-sinar.

"Yah, mungkin gadis brilian dan cakap dalam segala hal seperti dirimu tidak cocok berdampingan dengan pengacau sepertiku. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau mau menerima dan membalas cintaku," Fred berbicara dengan nada sangat mesra, kilat penantian dan prospek menggairahkan membayang di permukaan bola mata memikat yang berkilat penuh harap.

Menyusut bibit air mata yang menganak sungai, Hermione meluncur turun dari kursi, nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk sup kepala ikan yang terisi penuh. Memeluk Fred kencang dan kuat, Hermione berbicara terisak, membalas pengakuan posesif Fred dengan antusiasme meluap-luap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Fred. Benar-benar mencintaimu..."

"Kau mencintaiku? Aku? Pemuda bandel yang tak pernah berkelakuan layak?" Fred menggamit dagu Hermione dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Napas harumnya yang seringan bisikan berhembus perlahan seiring dengan gesekan lembut jemari di pinggiran bibir Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu ada adanya, Fred Weasley. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Semua. Termasuk selera humor unik dan kecerdasan inovatif yang tajam," Hermione berkata penuh sayang, mengecup halus ibu jari Fred yang bermain-main di rekah bibirnya.

Tak mampu menahan gelombang sayang yang menerjang, Fred merundukkan wajah dan menyelimuti Hermione dalam ciuman lambat, dalam dan menyeluruh. Menikmati perlahan-lahan, mulut Fred bergerak lembut di bibir Hermione, tanpa henti membisikkan janji-janji bergairah dan cinta mendamba yang dirasakannya.

Pada akhirnya, gumam ketertarikan dan tawa riuh peri rumah Hogwarts-lah yang memutus tautan ciuman posesif mereka. Membingkai wajah merona Hermione dengan kedua bilah tangan, Fred menatap dalam-dalam penuh pemujaan. Gelombang syukur mendera relung jiwa saat Hermione balik menatap dengan rasa mendamba serupa.

Ya, manusia memang tak akan pernah rugi jika berani berjuang menggapai mimpi. Lihat saja dirinya sekarang. Keberaniannya untuk mengaku dan menyatakan diri membuatnya sukses mendapatkan hati Hermione.

Satu-satunya gadis manis di Hogwarts yang membuat detak nadi dan jantungnya bernyanyi...

* * *

Bernyanyi riang, Hermione mengulum potongan terakhir tar plum lezat buatan peri rumah Hogwarts. Di tengah meja, tempat gula yang menjadi objek latihan Mantra Gerak Dasar berlari-lari lincah, menaburkan sejumput buliran manis ke dalam mangkuk kolak dan bubur sumsum.

"Rupanya kau sudah tak lagi berminat membela hak-hak peri rumah ya, Err-my-ni?" Ron bergumam tak jelas di sela-sela kegiatan merobek dan menggerigiti sepotong paha ayam goreng penyet. Terpisah dua bangku dari Ron, Harry dan Neville mengobrol malas-malasan, membahas manfaat terbaru Stinksap, cairan bau yang dihasilkan Mimbulus Mimbletonia; kaktus kecil kelabu berbisul milik Neville yang kemarin malam pecah dan menimbulkan keributan di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Siapa bilang? Aku masih giat mempropagandakan program-program S.P.E.W," kilah Hermione, menunjuk lencana S.P.E.W berkilat yang terpasang penuh gaya di bagian depan jubah hitam sekolah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memakan masakan buatan peri rumah Hogwarts? Bukankah kau bilang bakal puasa makan sampai peri rumah Hogwarts mendapat bayaran?"

"Ada banyak cara untuk membebaskan peri rumah dari perbudakan, Ron. Misalnya saja, merajut topi wol dan menyembunyikan benda berharga tersebut di antara onggokan sampah asrama agar mereka tak sengaja mengambilnya," jelas Hermione lancar, menuang jus rumput laut segar ke dalam gelas besar.

Memang, di dunia sihir berlaku aturan dasar bahwa peri rumah bebas dari perbudakan jika sang majikan memberikan pakaian dalam bentuk apapun kepada mereka. Tak heran jika peraturan tersebut membuat peri rumah tampil lusuh dan dekil mengingat pakaian ganti merupakan barang langka yang muskil mereka dapatkan.

Selain itu, meskipun Fred bersedia memasak untuknya sampai peri rumah Hogwarts menerima gaji, Hermione tak mau kekasihnya menghabiskan waktu luangnya yang berharga. Apalagi, sebagai siswa tahun keenam, Fred diwajibkan belajar lebih keras guna menghadapi N.E.W.T (_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test_) atau Ujian Sihir yang Luar Biasa Melelahkan yang akan dilangsungkan tahun depan. Jadi, daripada merepotkan Fred dengan memintanya turun ke dapur setiap saat, Hermione memilih mengalah dengan membatalkan agenda puasa makan.

"Oh, lalu apa yang membuatmu tampak senang sepagian ini?" Lavender bertanya usil, menelan segenggam Kacang Rasa Setan bulat-bulat. Mengerling dari sudut mata, Lavender menatap perlahan saat Fred datang mendekat, berjalan penuh kemenangan seperti seorang ksatria. Tepat di belakangnya, Lee Jordan dan George mengedip-ngedip konyol sembari tersenyum-senyum bersekongkol.

"Pengakuan cinta dari kekasihku tersayang, tentunya," aku Hermione cepat, bibirnya rekat mengikatkan senyuman memikat saat Fred mengecup penuh kasih puncak rambutnya yang megar mengembang.

Mendongak bahagia, Hermione membiarkan tubuh kecilnya diayun ke dalam pelukan. Mengabaikan gemuruh sorakan maupun siulan mesum penduduk Aula Besar, Hermione membalas ciuman perlahan dan sensual yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Satu-satunya master lelucon Hogwarts yang membuat detak nadi dan jantungnya bernyanyi...

**TAMAT**


End file.
